happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the fourth and last chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (Earth is back in peace and all of the animals of Antarctica cheered for the defeat of Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kalos) *Boss Skua: He saved us all. We can get back what's ours. (As the skuas flies, Lorry Rickerson in his stadium all cheered for Esesito defeating Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kalos. In Cape Adare) *Cho Cho: Montay you did it! *Arbert: You saved us all! *Montay: Thanks, but Esesito defeated the evil monster of Antarctica. (As seen, Carlos is laying down as he didn't wake up) *Blazer: His day has come. Goodbye Carlos. See you in heaven. *Montay: No! Don't kill him! *Blazer: Everyone said that Carlos was alive and he has to go. *Dylan: Don't you remember? *Montay: Guys, there was a Evil Carlos and that's not even your son. (Everyone shocked) *Roy: I thought he was an adult. *Montay: Evil Carlos ate Good Carlos and that's him laying down. They became Super Carlos while you guys were there. *Roy: I didn't see that coming mister. *Blazer: No! He's alive. *Ting-Ting: I see that. (Carlos wake up) *Montay: *hugs* Carlos! You're alive! I thought you were dead! *Carlos: Oh Montay, sorry for all the evil stuff i have done. I will never bully you again. *Montay: Same goes to you. *Everyone: *cheered* *Xever: See Roy? *Roy: That evil one has killed us while the good one was inside. *Montay: This is Good Carlos. He is Carlos the Waterfan. (In Penguin-Land) *Memphis: Son, you are alive. *Erik: Shippo. Esesito died in the sun while destroying Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kalos. *Shippo: What? No! They must be in Penguin Heaven somewhere. (In another world, Esequiel and Josesito are seen laying down) *Esequiel: Gosh, where are we? *Josesito: The fusion is gone. We died in the sun. *Esequiel: I know. We saved Earth for all and got the universe back in peace. (The Great 'Guin and The Adélie God appear) *The Adélie God: Hey, what are they doing to our world? *The Great 'Guin: This place is Penguin Heaven. (The lights turn on to be the hallway of Penguin Heaven) *Esequiel: The Great 'Guin? *The Great 'Guin: Of course it's me. (Esequiel and Josesito's parents appear) *Esequiel: Mom! Dad! *Timo: Esequiel, it's you. *Lucrecia: Of course, it's us. *Joselito: The new elder of Paulet Island is here to visit me. *Esequiel: We're adults. What is your mother's name? *Josesito: Oh, her name is Mora. *Mora: Oh Josesito. We missed you. *The Adélie God: With their halos. I will take them off. (Esequiel and Josesito got their halos removed by The Adélie God) *The Adélie God: You are free to go. *Esequiel: Wait? What about my parents? *The Adélie God: No. They live here now and they don't want to come here. *The Great 'Guin: They have jobs. *Timo: Son, you're gonna be okay. You defeated Kid Carlos for good. *Esequiel: Yeah. We're going back to Paulet Island. *The Adélie God: *open the door to the skys* You are free to go. Return to Earth now. *Esequiel: Okay. *Josesito: Goodbye mom and dad! *Joselito: Goodbye son. *The Great 'Guin: Thanks for everything. (Esequiel and Josesito jump to the skies as they fall) *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Josesito: Back home to Paulet Island. *Esequiel: I can't wait to see everyone there. (As they went to the white hole, they went back to Earth while falling on Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Our home! The island! *Josesito: To the water! (They fall to the water and went back on land as everyone cheers) *Elder 1: Esequiel! *Elder 2: Josesito! *Elder 3: You did it! *Esequiel: It's good to be back! *Josesito: Now i can watch the place whatever i want. (Back on Penguin-Land) *Erik: Shippo, you're ready to leave? *Shippo: Yeah, and my daddy is happy to see me again. *Phoenix: Come on Shippo, we got other stuff to do. *Shippo: Bye Erik. *Erik: Bye Shippo. (At Antarctic Swimmers High School) *Montay: The summer school is back. *Carlos: You feel like liking it? *Montay: Yes. *Blazer: Everything is back to normal from the monster we faced. *Montay: Yeah, everyone including Lord Darktisk went back to Penguin Hell to learn their lesson. *Dylan: That's cool. *Ting-Ting: There is only one song for the boys as well. (The same two adelie penguin chick singers started to sing "Ain't No Lovin' My Man" again) Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo Ain't No Lovin' That Man Can you hear me babyy! Ain't No Lovin' My Man *Montay: Not again. (Carlos and his friends danced. The Next Day, their was a celebration race going on in Mumble's Circuit as everyone from Paulet Island, Penguin-Land, Cape Adare, Snow Hill Island and Adelie-Land raced, Lorry was speaker as the announcer) *Lorry: As for everyone. Our race is about to begin from the death of Kid Carlos. (Arbert who was racing crashed on Lorry and his manager) *Lorry: Ow! *Manager: Ow! I'm gonna feel that tomorrow! *Lorry: Hey, i think you fixed my back. (In Penguin Hell, a unknown shadowy figure was looking at the sky) *???: My time has come. I will find someone who brought me back. (The unknown shadowy figure fly off) THE END Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep